Namida Ni Tengoku
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: Hiei and Kurama has lost many, many important things in their long demon lives. Some things they were happy to lose and yet other things they regretted, but such was life in any world and they didn’t live in the past. The 16th story in my arc.
1. A Royal Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Full Summary: Hiei and Kurama has lost many, many important things in their long demon lives. Some things they were happy to lose and yet other things they regretted, but such was life in any world and they didn't live in the past. That was until Koenma offers them an unthinkable gift in return for their years of friendship and loyalty. The 16th story in my Love's Destiny Arc.

Warnings for this story!! : Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Drama, Fluff, Waff, discussions of sex, and some bad language. And a couple of other things that if I say now will give away the story, so you have been warned. That's about it.

Warnings for this chapter: Discussions of sex, and not much else, just setting up the plot. XD

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you goes out to zsfantasy. She types up my stories because I can't type. I'm a hunt and peck type of person. She also betas for me too. She is so great for doing this for me!! The best! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

To all of those that has reviewed the last story, thank you so much!! I can't forget you guys! I love reading all the reviews I get. Please keep it up, as they motivate me with my stories. Thank You!!! Thank You!

Alright, this rather short as you can see it's only four chapters. This story was written about a half a year ago when I realized that my arc was missing something important, rather Kurama and Hiei were missing something important. So technically the stories in the arc that follows this one was written before this one. Now I'm going to have to go in to the other stories and add things. Anyway, Kurama and Hiei needed to be straightened out before the arc continued, thus this story. I hope you all enjoy it, it was sort of hard to write.

Also, if you want to know, the title of this story translates to Tears Of Heaven.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namida Ni Tengoku

Chapter 1 of 4

A Royal Invitation

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week after Toushi's and Kaihei's mating announcement, a messenger from the Reikai arrived at the fortress, and was requesting to see the Makai Lords and their heir. Hiei and Kurama agreed to meet with the messenger.

They laughed softly as they sent for their son before leading the Reikai messenger to their office/meeting room. They knew the assigned servant was about to get an earful. Kaihei and his new mate had been holed up in their room ever since they became full mates which was about a week now. The boys were hardly seen, except when it was time to eat. Then they would head right back to their room despite all the teasing that came from their nearly nineteen year old brothers and sister.

Hiei and Kurama understood the boys need to be alone. They themselves had been through it when they first got together. Ningens would call what was going on a honeymoon, but it was so much more then that. It was true that Kaihei and his mate were constantly having sex. Their excited energy spikes always told everyone in the fortress of that. More importantly was that, through their sex they were working out the bumps in their new relationship, and establishing their roles while strengthening their bond.

The bond strengthening was slightly vampire in nature as it consisted entirely of drinking each others blood. It was obvious that the boys were taking part in this blood letting. There were no visible cuts on them, but that was expected since they were demons and any minor incision would be healed in minutes. Kaihei and his mate both had the one and only visible sign that they were strengthening their bond through the sharing of blood. The mating marks on their necks that was healed a week ago now looked fresh and new. Which meant the boys were biting each other often during sex, not giving the new marks time to heal.

For this very reason Hiei and Kurama had left Kaihei and Toushi alone. They didn't bother the boys with any of Kaihei's normal royal duties or Toushi's newly assigned royal duties. The fox and fire demon knew the boys would eventually come around or in this case come up for air when they felt that their new relationship was solid enough. That would only happen if they were left alone to their matings. So in the end, Hiei and Kurama did everything the boys were suppose to do.

They probably wouldn't have bothered the newly mated couple if the messenger hadn't asked for the heir to be present. Hiei and Kurama walked into their office after telling the large brown skinned ogre to wait in the hall a moment. The fox walked around the room to brighten the many lights. Just as he sat down next to his fire demon mate, the office doors opened. Kaihei and his mate awkwardly walked in both looking slightly miffed and also as if they were trying to hide something. They went over and slowly sat down in empty chairs which had their fathers' eyebrows raising up in understanding……………. But enough was enough, something had to be done.

Kaihei leaned forward some and glared slightly at the fire demon. "You know, father, that the servant you sent interrupted us when we were in the middle of something important."

The smirk that graced Hiei's features was truly evil. Forcing the two boys across from him to start blushing. "You two have practiced with your 'swords' enough today." He was satisfied to see his sons become redder before he turned serious. "I realize that you both are still learning your places in your mating, and I know first hand just how good sex feels. But you have to give your body a rest at some point as to much anal sex can be very harmful to your bodies."

"We know that!" Kaihei was thoroughly embarrassed and so was his mate.

"Do you?" Kurama asked, folding his hands on the desk and staring at the boys. "From the way you two are behaving, I don't think you do."

The wolf demon finally decided to speak, "Dad and father, you have already given us the sex talk and we don't need another. Though Kaihei and I are still considered babies by many demons including you two, we are not. We are adults. I mean no disrespect, but you are going to have to let us live our own lives and let us do whatever we want."

"Now isn't the time to rebel against us, Toushi. We are only trying to help." Somehow Hiei managed to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "True you two aren't babies, but you don't know everything yet. Listen to us about this as your dad and I have hundreds of years of experience on this subject."

When it appeared that his sons wouldn't argue again, Kurama smirked gently and in an understanding way. "Kaihei, I noticed that you have been limping and sitting gently for about three days which tells me that you have finally overcome your problem and have played the bottom. Toushi, you are still limping around and sitting down gently even though it's been seven days. This tells me that you are also still playing the bottom at times and that is fine."

After the boys shyly nodded, agreeing to what had been said, Kurama continued though, "My point is if you don't put a little bit of time in between your sexual encounters you will start to rip open, if you haven't already. Your skin and anal muscles can take only so much strain and stretching before they start to tear. Kaihei, Toushi, you two have got to slow down some because I don't want either one of you hurt in that way. I don't want to have to apply a healing salve if a rip does happen."

Hiei spoke up, catching the boys' attention. "Everything my fox says is true and I don't want him applying that salve to either one of you either. Let me just add that because you Kaihei were an anal virgin and you Toushi had not been topped in years, you both are starting from the beginning. Your muscles and skin will get used to the stretching and you will feel only pleasure as you are penetrated eventually, but you have to work up to that. You have to give your bodies time to adjust to what is being asked of it. Experiment and explore each other bodies as much as you want, just cut back on the amount of anal sex you two have until your bodes have had time to adjust to being penetrated multiple times on a daily basis. Do you understand?"

Toushi and Kaihei briefly looked at each other before turning back to their parents and answering together, "We understand and we'll slow down some."

"That's good to hear," a nice smile lit up Kurama's face. The talk had went well.

"Toushi?" Hiei looked to his white haired son, "Will you let the Reikai messenger in now? He is the one you passed in the hall."

Toushi didn't answer verbally. Instead he got up and walk over to the office door pulling it open. He stuck his head out and looked at the messenger, "You can come in now." The brown skinned ogre pushed himself off the wall and went into the room.

Toushi closed the door and led the ogre over to the desk motioning to an empty chair. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." The ogre took the offered chair and waited until the wolf was seated before getting right to the point. He didn't want to be in the Makai any longer then he had too. It was far to dangerous.

"My name is Siri and Lord Koenma has sent me. He gave me a letter to give to you." The ogre pulled a white envelope from his hip side pouch and then laid it on the desk in front of the Makai Lords.

When Hiei didn't move, Kurama reached out and picked it up. He quickly opened the letter and read it out loud, "Youko Kurama, Hiei child of the Koorime, and Kaihei Minamino, Lords of the Makai and their heir, you are all invited to attend the crowning ceremony that will make Lord Koenma the King of the Reikai. No gifts are required as the only gift needed is for you to be present at the coronation. There is a reception afterwards, so expect to stay the night. Since Lord Kaihei has yet to find a mate, he is allowed to bring a suitable date if he wants. The coronation will take place in one week in the Reikai at the palace's exquisite ballroom at three o'clock in the afternoon. RSVP as soon as possible."

"A suitable date, huh?" Kaihei slid out of his chair into his mate's lap. " I don't need one of those when I already have a very handsome wolf. I guess word hasn't spread about us yet."

"I guess not," Toushi wrapped his arms around his pretty little fox. "But that is perfectly fine with me. It means the outrageous rumors haven't started yet either."

Before anything else was said, Kurama cleared his throat and held up another piece of paper. "This was also in the envelope and it appears to be written by Koenma himself." He brought the letter closer and started to read aloud again.

"Kurama and Hiei, I know that you are debating about coming, but I ask that you please come. I want all my friends present when I finally take the throne. It wouldn't be right if they weren't. Besides, I have been working for the last six months, ever since my father started giving me my true God powers, on a big surprise for you two. It's a gift for the years of loyalty and friendship you have given me. This surprise will be ready the night of my coronation and I want to be able to give it to you then. I want to see your faces when I hand you this gift instead of sending it by messenger. Also, all of your children are invited, not just Kaihei. I know that somebody has to stay behind to be in charge of your land while you're away. I just wanted to say to bring as many of your family members as possible, if you want. So, for the last time, I ask you two and Kaihei to please come to my coronation…………….. Please."

Kurama turned to the fire demon, smiling, "After that note, I don't see how we can refuse."

"Nor do I," Hiei agreed, before looking back to the ogre. "Kurama and I will be there. My son Kaihei will also be present and he will be accompanied by his 'date.' We will require two separate rooms if we are to stay overnight. One for Kurama and me and the other room will be for Kaihei and his escort."

"Very good." The ogre quickly stood up. He was ready to get back to Reikai. "Your rooms will be ready for your arrival, and I will personally tell Lord Koenma that you all are coming." With that the ogre walked away from the desk, opened a portal, and hoped into it. The portal instantly closed behind him.

Kurama got up from the chair and sat down on the desk, facing his fire demon. "I wonder what kind of surprise Koenma has for us."

"There's no telling," Hiei reached out and slid the fox over in front of him. "I only hope that it isn't something idiotic. You know that a few of his past ideas were ridiculous."

"True, but this seems serious. I believe that we should be totally prepared for anything. So when Koenma give us this 'gift' we won't appear shocked or disappointed by it."

"Agreed, we shall be ready." Hiei looked over to his sons and a smirk graced his face. The boys were at it again, they were making out right there. "Toushi, Kaihei?" He called and then waited patiently until he had their full attention. "You two kits need to be prepared too. Not because of this 'gift' from what the letter said you're not involved in it, but because no one knows that you're together. The family didn't realize that you two were destined mates; they didn't see what was happening between you when the both of you were younger."

Kurama slid down into his lover's lap, picking up where the fire demon left off. "They will be happy to see you again, Toushi, as everyone missed you when you were taken away. But they will be extremely shocked as well, by your appearance and by the fact that you took Kaihei for your mate. The family will always see you two as brothers, not lovers. I predict that there will be many, many questions that both of you will need to answer."

Hiei picked up the conversation again, a slight growl in his voice. "If any of them have a negative comment about you boys being mates, don't say another word to that being, just send the offender to Kurama and I. We will deal with whoever it is because we won't have anyone speaking bad about you two kits. Understand me?"

"We understand" Toushi and Kaihei answered together. They were always in sync to each other, even after the years they were separated. It was almost disturbing.

It was a bit of a surprise to Hiei and Kurama that their family/friends didn't see just what kind of love the kits had for each other. It was completely obvious that it wasn't brotherly, but still no one noticed. Maybe that was a good thing though. It meant that no one would object or try to stop the boys from mating, and now it was far to late. Only death could separate Toushi and Kaihei now, even then that probably wouldn't stop them from being together more than likely. If one of the boys were to die, the other would kill himself so he could go with his mate. As barbaric as that sounds, that is how it was done in demon world.

A wicked smile crossed Toushi's lips as he slowly, sensuously slid his little mate off his lap and then stood up. "If we are done, Kaihei and I shall be returning to our room."

"Yeah, we're done." An amused smirk appeared on Hiei's face and his eyes glinted, "You two can return to your 'sword practice'."

"Father…," Kaihei whispered as he lowered his eyes, blushing a bright red. "Sex isn't the only thing we do in our room. We talk and cuddle too."

"Hiei, stop embarrassing our shy son, though I know that you're only teasing and so does he." Kurama gave the fire demon a sweet kiss. He then turned to his sons smiling, "You boys run along and have lots of fun. Just remember to cut back a little on the amount of anal sex until your bodies get used to being penetrated. You will know when your body is ready because all through being prepared and the actual act you should feel only pleasure. Afterwards, there shouldn't be any pain at all, just a slight discomfort."

"Don't worry, dad, we get the message, we will slow down some." Toushi took hold of Kaihei's smaller hand and led him from the room.

"As for you….," Kurama placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down to his mate's eye level. He smirked with satisfaction when he saw the unconscious shiver pass through his fire demon. He knew the feeling all to well since his green eyes were darkened and tinted with gold

"All this talk of penetration and sex has made my demon side restless." The fox smiled showing a bit of fang that was slowly getting longer as silver slowly started streaking his hair. "What do you think, Hiei? Should I let my demon side out? Should I screw that sexy, little uke ass of yours into the mattress, Koi?"

Hiei could only growl from deep within his chest as his body was flooded with lust and hot mental pictures flashed in his mind. He couldn't verbally answer his fox, but he did the only thing he could at the moment. He pushed the fox off of his lap, grabbled his mate's hand, and then practically dragged him from their office and towards their bedroom.

Kurama laughed behind his free hand the whole way. They would begin preparing for their trip to Reikai the next day. They had very urgent matters to attend to at the moment and those matters were so much more pleasurable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter. I will update again in a week or two. Please leave a review on your way out. Thank You.


	2. The Arrival And Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter: Not much warnings, just a little boyxboy fluff. XD

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you goes out to zsfantasy. She types up my stories because I can't type. I'm a hunt and peck type of person. She also betas for me too. She is so great for doing this for me!! The best! The greatest!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

Okay, so even though it's against the rules on , please don't report me. XD………... I have been asked for a shout out. So here is your shout out gabbygoose05. And while I'm at it, I want to send shout outs to the rest of the reviewers for chapter 1 and they are ShioriFoxiesMom, Hiei08, ladyroo88, Rayne, Demoonica, Steph8503, xaraxnjp, Shemaya, Aemrynna, hellfire95X, OrlandosLover2009, Tala ishtar, DarkAnubisAngel, DeceptiveInnocenceXIII, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, and Carrot The LuvMachine. Thank you to you all. And if I missed anyone, I'm sorry. XD

I'm sorry this is a week late, I had real life issues that I had to deal with. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Also, if you want to know, the title of this story translates to Tears Of Heaven and the title will be explained during the story.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namida Ni Tengoku

Chapter 2 of 4

The Arrival And Party

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, as the invitation indicated, Kurama, Hiei, Toushi, and Kaihei stepped out of a portal in front of the large Reikai palace. It was two hours before the ceremony began. They came early so they could settle into their rooms and change into clothes befitting of such an occasion, and that would show their own high status. Kurama was about to knock on the massive door, when it opened suddenly, revealing the smiling face of a very familiar ogre.

George was grinning from ear to ear as he greeted the demons. "It's been so long since I've seen any of you. I hope that everyone is doing well. Lord Koenma sent me to welcome you guys and to show you to your rooms."

"It's good to see you again." Kurama was as polite as ever. "And all of us, the whole family is doing great."

"That's good to hear." George turned his attention to the white haired demon that had his arm around Kaihei's waist. He looked him over, not even trying to hide the fact that he was scrutinizing every inch of him. It seemed that the ogre came to a conclusion about what he was looking for because he stepped forward and held out a hand.

"You must be Kaihei's date and the one the messenger was speaking of. Your name is?"

Toushi took hold of the offered hand with his free one and shook it, chuckling. "You haven't changed much, George. Still skeptical of everyone you meet. You also already know my name."

"I know you?"

"You should!" Kaihei turned a little and placed a hand on his lover's cloth covered stomach, smiling. "He's not my date, he's my mate, but before that, seventeen years ago, he was my brother."

George's eyes widened considerably, disbelief clearly in them. "Toushi!?!"

"Yeah, that's me. But before I go into detail about my return, I would like to see Uncle Koenma and Aunt Botan. I'm sure they will want to know the same things you do."

"I know they will! They are in their private suite right now, getting ready. I believe they wouldn't mind a few visitors. Follow me." George turned around and walked through the open door into the huge palace. The demons were right behind him.

It took near ten minutes of walking and navigating the many hall ways before they finally stopped at a dead end in front of double yellow doors. The blue ogre knocked three times and then waited patiently. A few moments later one of the doors opened revealing Botan. The smile that lit up her face could only be described as beautiful. That smile showed how happy she was to see her old friends and that she was thrilled that they actually came.

She opened the door wider and stepped to the side, "Come in, come in." As soon as they were in the room, she closed the door and called out loudly. "Koenma! We got visitors!"

Botan then turned back to her guests and started passing out hugs. Kurama got one, Kaihei got one, even Hiei got one. When she came to the white haired demon, confusion crossed her face and her arms dropped limply to her side. She stared at him a few moments and then decided to ask the obvious question.

"Who are you?"

Before the wolf or anyone else could answer, Koenma walked through an open doorway, smiling. "Hey guys. I'm so glad that you could come."

A smirk appeared on Hiei's lips. "How could we not come when you practically begged us and promised us a gift?"

"About that…," Koenma said, chuckling and looking around nervously. "Yeah, I sort of begged you all to attend, but I really wanted you here. I wanted to personally give you the surprise I have. It is actually pretty important."

"Alright, so where is this surprise?" Hiei asked impatiently, already wanting to get this over with.

"It won't be ready for a few more hours. I'll give it to you after the party." Koenma answered before he turned to Kaihei and the male beside him. "It's good to see you again, Kaihei. You're looking well. Who's the suitor that your parents deemed worthy enough for you?"

"Uncle Koenma, I think you might want to sit down." Kaihei laughed, a huge smile on his face. "You might want Aunt Botan to sit down too."

Before anyone could move, the answer came. The silver wolf quickly moved forward and embraced the JR God. "You haven't changed either, and I've missed you Uncle Koenma."

"Toushi!?!" Koenma took a step back, disbelief in all of his features.

Botan didn't waste any time. She hurried over and hugged the tall male. "Toushi!! You look so good. I didn't even recognize you." She released him, grinning like mad. "You're very handsome and so tall!"

"Thank you." When Toushi blushed, cutely, he could be easily recognized as the nine year old boy that was known and loved.

"When did you get back?" Koenma got over his shock, and his mind started working again.

"Nearly two months ago. I was injured in a fight. Kaihei and father found me. I've been back home ever since." Toushi explained keeping it short and to the point. There was no need to explain every little detail at the moment.

"I'm just glad that you're back." Koenma reached out and briefly patted the wolf's shoulder. "There was a hole in your family when you were taken away and now it can start to heal."

"It has already healed," Kaihei moved up beside his brother and slipped his small hand into the much larger. "Right, Cubby?"

"Definitely, Rosey. Everything is as is should be." Toushi gently squeezed the hand before releasing it. He then slipped an arm around the kit's waist and pulled him closer.

Botan giggled, smiling happily. "You two still use your childhood nicknames for one another?"

Kurama, who had remained quiet for the little reunion, decided that he needed to join the conversation. "They're not just childhood nicknames. Those names have always and will always be endearments of affection for our two boys."

"Huh?" Botan was slightly confused. She didn't understand what was being said.

"Hn, my fox is explaining in the round about way of his that Toushi and Kaihei have been in love with each other since they were little." Hiei put in. He might as well voice what he thought on the subject.

Both boys flushed pink, but they did nod their heads, agreeing with their parents.

"In love?" Koenma was hoping that he had misinterpreted what he had heard, but deep down he knew he hadn't. He had seen all the signs when they were boys, but he had ignored them. He had one more thing to be thankful for now, since he was taking over the Reikai. He would be able to protect his godsons from those that would find this relationship a problem.

Toushi was strong, but no where near as strong as Kaihei. Despite that, they had the potential to produce extremely strong children, stronger than Kaihei himself. This is what many gods would be worried about. As it was Kaihei is the strongest demon in the Makai, stronger then even his parents, the gods were already very nervous. Toushi was probably as strong as or very close to the strength of Hiei or Kurama.

A child produced by Toushi and Kaihei could very well be the strongest demon ever and that would be seen as dangerous. Not to mention that he had been keeping an important secret for twenty-one years. Something that would shock and change the out looks of his friends and their sons.

Today he would make the decision on whether or not to tell them this secret, but that was according to how serious the relationship was between the kits. Koenma was brought back to his surroundings when he heard his wife gasp in surprise. He quickly looked to Botan and found her with her hand over her mouth, shock in every feature of her face. He followed her line of sight and then just stared with his mouth hanging slightly open. The decision about the secret had just been made for him.

Standing side by side, Toushi and Kaihei had an arm around each other. Their free hands had the collars of their shirts pulled open which exposed their healed, scared mating marks. Koenma shook off his surprise. There was now no question on whether or not to tell the boys his secret when he gave Kurama and Hiei their gift that evening.

For the next hour, the demon family answered many questions from their friends and just plain caught up with each other lives.

After that Kurama and Hiei, along with their sons, went to their rooms to get ready for the ceremony. Koenma and Botan then proceeded to finish getting ready. It was a very big day for them. The ceremony was long. King Enma gave an hour and a half long speech as well as a couple of other high ranking dignitaries and lesser gods, which included the Fox God Inari.

King Enma then started the two hour chant that would transfer full Reikai powers and the throne to Koenma. When all was said and done, Koenma was the God of the Reikai and nothing was going to take the huge smile off of his face, though he had lost the junior on his forehead.

The fate of the three worlds were now in his hands. He expected an easy rule for the most part, especially since the three rulers of the Makai, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, were his friends. Together they would keep the peace between the three worlds. Though now technically his father was in retirement, Koenma knew that he could go to him if advice was needed. Lord Enma would be around the Reikai palace for a long time yet.

The big party after the ceremony lasted late into the evening. Many gods and goddesses were drunk and a lot more were at least tipsy. Kuwabara was passed out on a chair out of the way with Yukina hovering close to him in case he woke up. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kaihei, Toushi, and Yusuke's oldest son all have had several drinks, but due to their demon heritage which gave them a high tolerance of alcohol, it hadn't really affected them yet. They were just merely relaxed.

Keiko and Botan were giggling and throwing not so secret glances at the two grown kits. Kaihei was content and not at all embarrassed that he was snuggled in Toushi's lap with his strong arms around his much smaller body. A little bit ago it had come out that Toushi and Kaihei were mated. After the news there was an awkward few moments as questions were answered, but in the end the relationship was accepted by everyone that was considered important.

As the party finally wound down, the many guests began to make their way to their rooms.

Yusuke hauled Kuwabara up and slowly walked to their rooms. Keiko; and her oldest son followed close behind, as did Yukina. Koenma looked around the large banquet room, confirming that the party was basically over. He then caught his wife's attention, winking at her. A silent question that Botan understood and agreed with. It was time.

Koenma cleared his throat, earning him the demons' eyes on him. "Alright, I think it's about time we go retrieve your gift, Kurama and Hiei." He stood up and took hold of his wife's hand, who had risen with him. "Toushi, Kaihei, why don't you come with us too. I think both of you will be pleasantly surprised, for I have something I need to tell you as well."

Hiei and Kurama quickly looked at their sons, trying to figure out if they had missed something, but they found nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, Toushi and Kaihei looked just as confused.

"Fine, I guess." Kaihei was the first to respond. He gave his mate a quick kiss on the cheek before he got up. Toushi quickly got up and stared to his parents, noting that they were already standing.

The group started walking through many halls heading deep into the Reikai palace. Koenma led the way, making small talk and bypassing questions that would reveal the surprise or secret. Botan was just as evasive surprisingly. It seemed that she had finally learned how to keep secrets. The group finally came to a stop in front of a simple metal door. A weird looking ward was in the center of it.

Koenma turned to his friends smiling. "Behind this door is your gift, Kurama and Hiei. The ward that you see is to insure secrecy. Only myself, Botan, and a very special helper know how to deactivate the ward. We are the only ones to enter this room in the past six months. That is until today. Kurama and Hiei this surprise has been a year in the making, ever since I started receiving more powers from my father. I wish I could have done something long before now, but it wasn't possible. Brace yourselves as the gift I'm about to give you will come as a shock and hopefully give you a lot of happiness."

Koenma turned back towards the door and begun to run through weird hand signs as he chanted a spell. The door started to glow a bright gold. Kurama unconsciously sought out Hiei's hand, linking their fingers together. They really didn't know what to expect, but they were ready for what ever it was as long as they had each other. Besides, they didn't think Koenma would ever do anything bad to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter. I will update again in a week or two. Please leave a review on your way out. Thank You.


	3. The Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter: Not much at all……. Maybe mentions of male pregnancy.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you goes out to zsfantasy. She types up my stories because I can't type at all. I'm a hunt and peck type of person. She also betas for me too. She is so great for doing this for me!! The best! The greatest!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

Okay, so even though it's against the rules on , please don't report me. XD………... I'm going to send shout outs to my reviewers once again. And my reviewers are…… Naako, Rayne, ladyroo88, ShioriFoxiesMom, Admiral ShadowWolf, Aemrynna, hellfire95X, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, Shemaya, Time on my hands, DarkAnubisAngel, gabbygoose05, and nekoluver. Thank you to you all. And if I missed anyone, I'm sorry. XD

Also, if you want to know, the title of this story translates to Tears Of Heaven.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough. I hope you enjoy!……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namida Ni Tengoku

Chapter 3 of 4

The Gift

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koenma finished his chant, dropping his hands to his sides. The gold glowing door slowly bled to white. There came a bright flash and then the ward fell a way followed by the sound of the door unlocking. Koenma opened the door, stepped to the side, and then waved his friends to enter.

The demons walked into the dark room noticing that the only light in the room was coming from the open door. Botan walked in next followed by her husband. Koenma pulled the door closed behind them all, plunging the room into complete darkness.

Before anyone could react his voice was heard, "Shield your eyes, I'm about to flip on the lights."

The lights came on, but there were only four small ones which left the room still very dim. Hiei, Kurama, and the boys slowly looked around. The room was quite small and extremely warm. On one side of the room was a beeping machine with hoses and wires running up the wall. But the group's full attention was drawn to the center of the room.

The four small lights were in a circle, shining down on a very odd looking thing hanging from the ceiling in the middle of them. The thing looked like something crossed between a machine and a huge plant. The roots of the plant were attached to the ceiling, holding it in place. The deep green stalk had electric wires and hoses running down it, attached by vines. Big heart-shaped leaves sprouted from each side of the stalk every few inches.

At what would be the top of the stalk, hanging four feet above the floor, was a very large purple flower. Hanging from the center of that flower was a rather big plastic looking bubble. The wires and hoses were attached to this 'bubble' and it was filled full of a dark purple liquid that was the same color of the petals of the flower.

"What is that thing?" Kurama was the first to find his voice, though it came out as a whisper. He had never seen anything like it.

"That thing doesn't really have a name. Botan, myself, and a very special helper like to call it second chance."

"How did you get it and grow it?" Kaihei asked, taking a step forward for a closer look. It was intriguing.

"It was an idea of mine and my special helper's. We made it together and it serves it's purpose well." Koenma answered as he walked up to the plant thing and ran a hand across the plastic bubble.

"You keep saying special friend." Hiei was having trouble understanding this gift and the god's evasive answers were becoming annoying. "Who is this special friend? What's the being's name?"

"Give me a few moments and I'll answer that." Koenma glanced to his wife. "Honey, can you get the three items I need? I also imagine a chair will be needed as well."

"Yeah," Botan turned and walked into a dark corner of the room. Shuffling and scraping noises were heard before she came back into the light. She carried a folding chair and a folded up white towel. As Botan set up the chair, Koenma finally answered the fire demon's question.

"My special friend is someone Kurama knows well, the fox god, Inari. I suppose you can call him my partner in crime, because we kind of broke several Reikai laws with what we did."

"Inari helped with this 'gift'?" Kurama was a bit surprised by this.

"Yeah, you know you've always been Inari's favorite. It would certainly explain your good luck." Koenma opened the towel across his wife's arms, revealing a sharp looking knife and a pair of scissors. "Inari has always had a hand in the lives you have led, Kurama. He was suppose to be here for this, but as you saw he got pretty drunk at the party."

He picked up the knife and then waved towards the empty seat. "I suggest that you be sitting down when I pass you this 'gift', Kurama."

"Um…Okay." Kurama sat down in the folding chair, clearly confused by the whole situation. He personally didn't like secrecy…unless he was a part of it.

Hiei moved over to stand beside his mate. Something in his gut told him that the fox was going to need his support. Toushi and Kaihei moved in on the other side of their red headed father, both feeling practically the same instincts as the fire demon.

"Alright, here we go." Koenma turned fully to the plastic bubble trying to hide the smile on his face.

Botan quickly moved forward to stand at her husband's side. Koenma glanced at his wife, winking before he started to work. He cut a half circle into the side of the plaster bubble, causing the purple fluid to rush out and splash messily onto the tiled floor.

From their vantage point the demon family couldn't see much. Their friends were in the way, but they did see the god reach into the slit he had just made. Koenma dropped the knife to the floor and quickly picked up the scissors. He slipped the scissors into the plastic bubble for a few seconds and then dropped them to the floor. Koenma grabbed the towel from Botan with his left hand as he slowly drew his right hand out of the plastic bubble.

A strange hiccupping sound was heard as Koenma moved his hands around in front of his body with his back still to his friends. Deep down, Kurama knew that he should recognize that sound. The sound was heard again, forcing him to start putting the pieces together. Kurama began breathing rapidly and grabbed the sword calloused hand that landed on his shoulder. It seemed the fire demon was figuring it out too.

Botan was the first to turn, grinning like mad. "I hope you like this gift my friends."

Koenma slowly turned, revealing that his arms held the towel with something obviously in it and it wasn't too hard to figure out what that something was. Kurama was almost to the point of hyperventilating as the god neared him with a big smile on his face.

"Relax, fox, and be careful when you take the 'gift'." Hiei encouraged before he released his mate's hand and put his hand back on a very tense shoulder.

Koenma stopped in front of the red head. "Hold out your arms."

Kurama took a deep breath as he did what he was told. Koenma carefully laid the bundle into the visibly shaking arms. Kurama drew the 'gift' close to his body, shuddering upon feeling warmth coming from the towel. Hiei briefly glanced at everyone before he reached out and gently tugged open the material.

There was a collection of gasps from the demon family at what was revealed. Kurama was holding a tiny baby that looked exactly like a new born. And was an exact replica of Tenshi. He raised a tear stained face upwards until he met his friend's eyes.

"This…is…this is…um…… is this……," he wasn't able to get out what he wanted to say.

Koenma understood though. He squatted down in front of the red head. "I know what you are about to say and ask. The answer is yes, the baby you are holding is the baby that was aborted nearly twenty years ago. Congratulations, it's a girl."

Kurama couldn't hold it in anymore. He started shaking with quiet sobs, holding his daughter tightly and yet also gently against his chest. Hiei wrapped is arms around his mate' shoulders fighting to control his own emotions. He wasn't crying, but anyone could tell that his eyes were swimming in held back tears.

The demons felt that now their lives were complete, and they couldn't be any happier or more relieved. Thanks to a couple of great friends and a favorable patron fox god, they had their lost daughter back. The daughter that they truly believed they would never get to see and hold.

Toushi and Kaihei were smiling from ear to ear. They were thrilled to get a new sister and happy that it was the same one that had been mistakenly aborted. The hole that had been in their family was now filled.

For ten very long minutes there was relative silence in the room. Hiei held his mate, while Kurama held their tiny daughter. The others didn't say or do anything. They didn't want to ruin the special moment.

Hiei managed to get his emotions under control first. He lifted his head as he took a deep cleansing breath. A few seconds later, Kurama did the same. He asked the question they all wanted to know.

"How did you do this?"

"A few years ago, I found an ancient book of spells in the Reikai library when I was looking for a scroll. Something, a gut instinct, told me to read this book and I did. About half way through I found the spell to restore life of an accidentally lost soul." Koenma got tired of squatting so he sat down fully on the floor.

"The spell, however, required that the being that performed it have at least half of the powers of the Reikai throne. Quite simply, I needed to have half of my father's powers. So I started planning and waiting until a year ago when I finally allowed and given half of my father's powers."

"But I was going to need some help, a lot of help. The problem with the spell is you had to have something of the soul's body for the spell to work, not including the soul and that's all I had. The spell actually would have created a whole new body for the child if we had any of the say the child's blood for example, but again we didn't have anything. I recruited Inari's help when I realized this. We were going to have to create the child's body first and then insert the soul."

"The contraption you see, the plant/machine, was what we came up with. Inari did the plant aspect and I was responsible for the technology. Inari used his powers to transform blood samples we had of you two from years ago into something similar to a sperm and an egg. He then helped them to combine and start forming into a baby, though we made sure it didn't have a soul. Also working from a baby picture of Tenshi, I used another rather simple spell to make the infant's body and facial structure identical."

"When the body was old enough, I used the spell to place your daughter's soul in it. It took longer then the usual three months gestation for this demon child to be ready to come into the world, but I think that was due to the whole strange process. The baby you now hold, Kurama, is your lost daughter in every way. She is Tenshi's identical twin sister, though she was born nearly twenty years later."

"She is a full demon because the blood that was used was from the sample Bulma took when you two were pregnant. I hope that you and Hiei are happy about this and that you want her because I took a lot of risks to give her back to you two."

"If my father had known what I was planning or what I have been doing, I never would have become the King of the Reikai today. He probably would have disowned me and threw me into the Reikai jail. I broke so many laws by doing this, by giving you back your daughter."

"But now nothing can be done to take the baby away from you and nothing can be done to me for righting this wrong. With me as the King of Reikai, I make the laws and I do what I want. No one can take the Reikai powers of the throne from me, it can only be transferred to my heir and my son is far to young to take the throne. You could say that every god that may disapprove is stuck with me and my decisions."

Kurama looked back down and stared into his daughter's face. The baby was the spitting imagine of Tenshi when she was a baby, right down to the bright red hair, and red eyes with a natural purple jagan included. The baby was perfect in every way, despite how she came into being. "Thank you, Koenma. Thank you so much for giving us our daughter back. Hiei and I are very happy for this gift."

"So do you two have any idea of a name for her?"

"We already have a name for her." Hiei gently touched a tiny fisted hand. "She was named when we found out the baby would have been a girl if she was born."

Kurama leaned down and brushed his lips across the baby's forehead, being mindful of the jagan eye. "Her name is Namida. It means tears. We thought it was fitting considering the amount of tears that were shed for her."

"Now more will be shed, but now they're happy tears." Hiei added a small smile on his lips. "The name still fits her."

"Well then, Happy Birthday Namida." Koenma did a couple of secret hand signs, easily blessing the child. "May all the gods keep you safe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter. I will update again in a week or two. Please leave a review on your way out. Thank You.


	4. Bonding And One More ’Gift’

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all or the song used in this story. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

Warnings for this chapter: Not much at all……. Maybe mentions of male pregnancy, mentions of an ANR, and nursing of a baby.

AN: First thing first, let me say a big thank you goes out to zsfantasy. She types up my stories because I can't type at all. I'm a hunt and peck type of person. She also betas for me too. She is so great for doing this for me!! The best! The greatest!! Thank You!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!!!

Okay, so even though it's against the rules on . XD………... I'm going to send shout outs to my reviewers once again. And my reviewers are…… Helcat805, Naako, Rayne, ShioriFoxiesMom, Neko-chan, ladyroo88, kennywood, fireywolfchild, nekoluver, gabbygoose05, DarkAnubisAngel, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, Aemrynna, firecat777, Jenova498, and BloodLips189. Thank you to you all. And if I missed anyone, I'm sorry. XD

Also, if you want to know, the title of this story translates to Tears Of Heaven.

Anyway, you all have waited long enough. I hope you enjoy!……. On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namida Ni Tengoku

Chapter 4 of 4

Bonding And One More 'Gift'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's so pretty, dad." Kaihei was smiling, holding tightly to the strong arms that were around him as he leaned back into his mate's body. This was making him wish to have his own baby, to start a family with Toushi. But they had decided to wait until after the wolf's missing sister was found to have children.

"She looks just like Tenshi did."

"Yes, she does." Kurama couldn't believe how quiet his new daughter was being. He was used to the crying that came along with the birth, but Namida wasn't making a sound. She just stared back at him, completely content. The fox contributed this to the way she was born; it hadn't been stressful at all.

He leaned his head back and looked at his mate, fresh tears in his green eyes. "Koi, she's our daughter, we got her back…………… It's a miracle."

"I know," Hiei bent down and quickly gave his mate a reassuring kiss. He then nuzzled his tiny daughter before he looked to the new King of the Reikai. "Do you have anything that we can dress Namida in, a diaper, and a clean blanket?"

"Yes, we got a few of those things until you can get more." Botan quickly returned to the dark corner. In a couple of moments she was back in front of the demon family with a couple of bags in her hands.

Kurama cleaned up his daughter with is mate's help. They diapered her, dressed her in a ningen yellow one piece sleeper that had rows of lace across the butt, and swaddled her in a fluffy pink blanket.

When all was done, Koenma cleared his throat, getting his friends' attention. "I know how you two feel about feeding your babies. I went through many, many books, but I found nothing that could help. I'm sorry to say because neither one of you actually had your daughter, you won't be able to nurse her. There is no spells to induce lactation in either of you. Sorry."

"Its fine," Hiei took hold of the fox's arm, signaling him to stand up. "We'll give her ningen formula until Kurama and I can find a suitable wet nurse in the Makai."

"We suspected that so I had Botan pick up formula and a couple of bottles." Koenma explained even as his wife held out the white plastic bag.

Hiei took the bag, nodding his thanks. "Kurama and I will be going to our room now. We need to bond with our daughter so she'll be able to recognize our energies."

"There's just one more thing, a secret I've been keeping for years. It would be good for you and Kurama to hear this as well." Koenma quickly spoke before anyone could so much as move.

"It's not a secret about us?" Kurama had quickly noticed the way the God's sentence was worded.

"No, not this time," Koenma turned to the two boys, but he was looking directly at the wolf. "This secret is about you, Toushi, and it will be life changing."

"How so? I don't have any secrets; my life is an open book." Toushi shrugged his shoulders as he had nothing to hide.

"It's not your secret; it's my secret." Koenma was quick to correct. "This secret is twenty years old. I should have told your parents when you were still a boy so they could have prepared you for this, but it was a good thing I didn't. You would have been in even more danger and subjected to even more abuse then what you were. I am happy that you are back where you belong and mated to Kaihei, a mate that will understand perfectly, now the secret is safe to be known. Toushi, when those wishes were made on the Saiyan dragon balls to change Kurama and his children to full blooded demons, you were included in that wish."

"I know, but I was already full demon."

"Yes, but that wasn't what was changed in you." Koenma ignored the two gasps of surprise from his friends. The demons had clearly realized what was being said and was probably feeling foolish for not guessing it way before now.

"Toushi, you were given a gift from the wish just like your redheaded father was. Though you don't share any blood with your fire demon father, you are just like him."

The wolf crossed his arms over his chest, looking annoyed. "Stop beating around the bush and come out with it!"

Koenma chuckled quite amused by the situation. "I was about to tell you before you interrupted me. Toushi, you are just like your parents and Kaihei. That wish made you forbidden just like it made Kurama forbidden. You are quite capable of conceiving and carrying a baby to term."

"Oh Gods!" Toushi was instantly thankful that Koenma had the foresight to keep this knowledge a secret. If it had been found out, he probably wouldn't be mated to Kaihei now, but a slave somewhere just like his sister with a few unwanted kids under his belt.

Kaihei mistook his mate's reaction. He quickly turned around and took hold of the bigger hands. "Don't worry, this changes nothing. I won't force you to have any babies, I won't. I won't….…we won't ever mention it again, everything will remain normal. I…"

"Rosey, stop," Toushi pulled his small mate into his arms. "I'm not upset over this; we can talk about it all we want. I'll even think hard about having a child of yours one day in the future. I was only overcome with relief that Koenma had kept this secret until now. When I was younger and taken away, I wouldn't have been able to protect myself. Now, I am capable of that."

"Oh," Everyone could actually see the tension leave Kaihei's small body. "Good, I'm happy that you are okay with this news."

"I am, very happy. Now we have something else in common to make our mating even stronger." Toushi leaned down and lovingly kissed his little mate before he looked to his smiling parents. "I figured that you two would find this amusing. I really am fine with this knowledge, don't worry. When we get back to the Makai, I'll need to talk with you both. I need to learn more of the precautions of being forbidden. What to do and not to do."

"No problem, kit." Hiei answered. "We'll be ready to do that."

"None of you are upset by this news. Why?" Koenma was slightly shocked by this. He was sure that they would be mad at him for keeping it secret for so long.

"Why should we be?" Kurama was quick to ask, though he didn't wait for a reply. "Toushi was our son and still is. Until he was ten, he grew up around forbidden demons and we openly talked about it with both boys when it was asked about. Toushi was exposed to and accepted the fact that his brother and parents could have babies. Those are the reasons why he can easily accept the fact that he himself is forbidden. This is a good thing, happy news."

"I get it now," Koenma laughed while taking hold of his wife's hand. "I'll see you all in the morning. There will be place settings at my personal table for you all. Yukina, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke will be sitting there too. Inari may be joining us as well, depending on his hangover. Goodnight everyone."

The group left the dark room, heading to their own bedrooms. Koenma and Botan departed down a random hall still hand and hand to their private living area. A few minutes later, the demons finally came to a stop. Their bedrooms were across the hall from each other.

Kaihei glanced at his little sister, who was just starting to fuss, before meeting his parents' smiling eyes. "I guess that means she's getting hungry."

"Yes, it sounds like it." Hiei readily agreed.

"I was going to ask if we could all talk a little bit tonight." Kaihei smile got bigger, "But I think that's not possible. Namida is hungry and needs to be fed."

"Let's put off the talk until we get back to the Makai like Toushi suggested. It would be for the best." Kurama turned slightly and opened the door to the bedroom he and his mate were staying in.

"Are you going to feed our sister, dad?" Toushi asked before his parents could enter their room.

"Hmm, yes I am and I'll be doing that as soon as we're in private. Like your father said, we need to bond with her. See you both in the morning." Kurama turned and quickly entered the guest bedroom. He had said all he wished to say and now he needed to tend to his fussy new daughter.

"Night, kits." Hiei entered the room as well, closing and locking the door behind him.

Toushi and Kaihei quickly followed their parent's example. It had been a long exciting and surprising day. They were all tired.

Kurama crossed the room and sat down on the bed, holding Namida close to his body. Hiei walked over and stopped in front of his mate with a smirk on his face.

"I guess it's a good thing that you finally found the right combination of plants and herbs for us."

"Yes, I can properly take care of our new daughter like she should be taken care of. I can give her what is best for her."

"Hn," Hiei stacked several pillows on top of each other against the head board. He then helped the fox get situated comfortably on them.

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama was smiling as he brought up his free hand and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Hiei sensually pushed the cloth aside, smiling as he roughly ran his thumbs over his mate's nipples, turning them into nubs. Hiei leaned in and stole a kiss from full pink lips before he sat down next to his mate. Both demons glanced happily at each other before they looked down at their new baby who was growing increasingly fussy.

A silent understanding seemed to pass between the two demons. Without a word, Hiei leaned down and began to suckle hard at one of his mate's nipples while he roughly massaged the other with his fingers. He did this due to the fact that the fox's body was only used to his intense nursing and stimulation on and off over the years. It had been something like seventeen years since a baby had been nursed. The fox's body would have to get used to the soft suckles of a baby again, which it would do. But for now, Hiei would have to get Kurama's milk flowing for each feeding. Once he was sure that his mate's milk was flowing good and would continue to do so he pulled away. He sat back and nodded the go ahead to his pretty mate.

A smile was on Kurama's lips as he turned the tiny girl into his chest and she made several sloppy attempts until she finally understood what was expected of her. Wrapped in a fluffy pale pink blanket, Namida visibly relaxed as she nursed contently from her father's right nipple, her little hands fisted tightly beside her working mouth.

When Kurama felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and give a loving squeeze, he glanced to his mate. "I hope that this is all real and that I'm not dreaming."

"It's no dream, it's real." Hiei assured the redhead, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed together. "We have a new baby in our lives and by the grace of the gods it's our lost daughter Namida. It's all real and it's a miracle."

He leaned in and kissed his mate's cheek. Kurama felt the light touch and indulged for a second. He then turned his head and caught the soft pale lips with his own pink ones. The kiss was tender and lasted for a couple of moments before they parted.

They settled in and silence descended on them as they watched their daughter nurse. Twenty five minutes later, she was asleep. Without a word, Kurama broke her latch and carefully moved over to the other side of the bed. He laid Namida in the middle of the bed before he cuddled close to her small body. He left just enough room for her to move around a little.

Not wanting to break the silence, Hiei settled on the other side of the baby girl and pulled the blankets up over them all. It was only a few moments before the demons joined Namida in sleep.

The next morning Namida was diapered, put in clean clothes, and then nursed for twenty minutes. The demons took a shower and dressed both a bit tired. They had been woken up thrice through the night, for feedings and diaper changes. They would have to get used to this again as it has been far to many years since they had to put up with middle of the night feedings.

Kurama's body was low on milk, but with the additional stimulation, his body was working hard to correct the shortage. Normally his body only produced enough milk to be suckled two or three times a day. Kurama wasn't worried at all. He knew that his daughter was getting enough milk to sustain her. In only a couple of days, he would be stimulated enough to be in full lactation. He knew that from experience and experimentation with the fire demon.

The demons shared a heated kiss, a tender hug, and a few words of affection before they gathered up their sleeping daughter and headed to the Reikai dinning room. Breakfast went rather well. Koenma, Hiei, and Kurama answered all questions from their friends and family about the new baby girl. Inari even joined their table, congratulating the demons and conveying his apologies for not being there when she was 'born'. He had wanted to be.

Though the others wanted to hold her, Kurama wouldn't let Namida leave his or his mate's arms. It was joked about that he was being over protective, but that wasn't the case. The redhead and Hiei were subtly feeding their energy to their daughter so she would know and easily recognize them. This wouldn't have been necessary if she had been conceived and grown in the womb. Namida would have received her fathers energy from the beginning; Kurama's energy from being in his body and Hiei's energy from physical contact to the outside of the stomach usually from a gentle hand.

Breakfast was finished and additional thank yous were given to Koenma and Botan. Kurama actually bowed deeply, thanking his patron god for helping with the miracle of getting his aborted daughter back. Inari just dismissed it as nothing, the least he could do for the Legendary Youko who held him is such high regard.

Toushi and Kaihei were once again congratulated on their mating and wished many years of happiness. A portal was opened and the demons stepped into the dark hole, heading back to the Makai.

Namida had a long, big day ahead of her. She would finally be properly welcomed into the large royal family by a sister, many brothers, parents, and grandparents. The hole had been filled, the wrong righted, the mistake corrected; Namida was home and that was where she would stay despite the odd way she finally had come into being. She was Hiei's and Kurama's daughter and she would be loved and accepted as such. A life of spoiling, over protectiveness, and extreme happiness lay ahead of her. It was a life she would easily fall into and thrive in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter and this story. I will update again in one week with the next story. That story is the 17th story in my Love's Destiny arc and the title is Mission Rose. Be looking for it!! Please leave a review on your way out. Thank You.


End file.
